Another Destiny: Episode 1 The Forbidden Children
by sonn4jam3s
Summary: Two Jedi, Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti, have been despatched to an unknown world in the Unknown Regions. While their they find Jedi Potentials along with a number of children with important destinies. Beginning to be re-edited
1. Chapter 1

After some thought I have decided to re-edit Another Destiny. It has been nearly two years since I finished the original and in that time I believe my writing style has improved quite a bit. As a result I decided that, if I were to continue this story, I needed to bring the original up to a higher standard. And, re-editing the story, allows me to come up with new ideas and to revise and remember things I have already done. It may take some time to re-edit the story but you will all know which chapters I have done as I will put the date I re-edited it in bold and in brackets.

I hope you all enjoy the revised version.

**Re-edited (25****th**** February, 2012)**

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

**STAR WARS**

**Another Destiny**

**Episode 1**

**The Forbidden Children**

**It has been six years since the invasion of Naboo and the defeat of the TRADE FEDERATION. However, despite this their leader, Viceroy GUNRAY, has begun to form alliances and gather a group of followers from a variety of systems both in and beyond the Republic.**

**However, for many it is the beginning of a journey that will change their lives forever. Two Jedi Knights have been dispatched to an unknown planet referred to simply as the FORBIDDEN WORLD, a planet where no known individual, outside of the planets inhabitants, has ever been.**

**The human population have recently contacted the Republic that, despite their desire to keep hidden and secluded from the galaxy, they would however like to aid the JEDI ORDER. They will allow the Guardians of Peace and Justice to train a group of their young in the ways of the Force.**

**Despite the planets supposedly warm welcome, the Jedi do not know what to expect and can only hope for what they have been promised, the chance to search in this unknown world…**

**1**

'So what readings are we getting from the planet?' a voice called out, muted, coming from below deck.

'Supposedly just the right combination for human life, but there is a larger concentration of Carbon Dioxide in the air' Aayla replied sitting in the cockpit of this very cramped ship.

Aayla Secura was sitting in the co-pilots seat, surrounded by an array of buttons and switches of varying colours and sizes with the swirl of hyperspace lighting up the otherwise very dark cockpit: bathing everything in an eerie blue glow. Looking at the swirling mass she contemplated the Jedi Council's choice to send her, a relatively inexperienced Jedi Knight, on a mission from, what she had heard, had a rather important purpose. Aayla Secura; a twi'lek from Ryloth; a Jedi Knight. She often couldn't believe how far she had come.

The mission itself was to explore a strange world lying smack bang in the middle of the Unknown Regions, a region of space that was largely unexplored, and to make contact with the planets inhabitants. The world had, by chance, managed to contact a lost freighter which had jumped out of hyperspace near the planet due to a gigantic navigations failure. The world had stated that they wished to contact the Jedi Order and told the freighter that they would like a representative to come to the planet so that they could help them in their mission of peace. The message had also informed the Council that they would allow the Order to search for potential trainees, an opportunity the Jedi Order never passed once given.

_An important mission for someone not yet a Jedi Master, _Aayla reflected. The Council had not sent her alone, of course, and not without a Jedi Master accompanying her. Jedi Master Shaak Ti and a former smuggler now working for the Republic called Benho Jows were along with her.

'I still don't understand why you two have been sent' the gruff voice of Benho continued. 'If humans inhabit the planet, and this is first contact, human Jedi should be sent. It would make things a lot easier.'

Aayla continued typing into the ships onboard computer, trying to find out as much about the planet as she possibly could, while trying not to take notice of Benho's voice. While the man was a very good pilot and an asset to the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic, he did not take orders well and spoke his mind.

The computer put up a 3-D hologram of the planet, showing a planet covered in large green continents and pale blue oceans that covered around two thirds of its surface. Everything about the planet was almost identical to the planet of Alderaan, its orbital period, the tilt of its axis and even its appearance. However, every time she looked at the holograms of the planet or thought of the planet, a strange sensation ran down the back of her spine: as if something about it was just off. _Is it just because the planets strong in the Force? _

'Please tell me why we've been...'

'We've been sent here because we were sent here by the Council' a woman's voice cut in. Aayla swivelled in her co-pilots chair and saw a figure walk through the open cockpit door, covered in the shadows.

'Nice sleep?' Aayla asked looking up and down the others tired looking Red face. Shaak Ti had been in bed for pretty much the whole journey, but for some strange reason still felt drained.

'Not really' Shaak Ti replied 'I can't seem to sleep: I'm even finding it difficult to meditate'. Shaak Ti took the seat next to Aayla.

Shaak Ti, a Togruta from the planet of Shilli, had just recently been promoted to the Jedi Council after the death of Jedi Master Yaddle, which had only been a few months ago.

'I was wandering...' Aayla enquired '...do you get a strange feeling every time you even think of the planet we're going to?'

Shaak Ti rubbed her chin. 'I think it might be the reason I can't sleep. If I had known this I would have slept the whole week on Shilli before coming here.'

Shaak Ti had not only left her home world to come on this mission, but had also left her apprentice, Fe Sun, as well. She had told Fe to continue her training without her, leaving her under the tutelage of Master Goris Zanto: a Zabrak and very close friend of Shaak Ti, for her time away.

'It's only half-an hour away' Aayla stated to Shaak Ti's unasked question.

'I know' Shaak Ti whispered. 'As we're getting closer, the Force seems to be drawing more and more energy out of me.'

Aayla looked at her companions face. Shaak Ti was now sitting in the pilot's seat, usually reserved for Benho Jows: as it was _his_ ship. He was having no problems sleeping, so one could either deduce that he could not feel the effect's like Shaak and Aayla because he didn't have their command of the Force, or because he was good at hiding what he felt.

'Do you think it'll be alright?' Aayla asked questioning their mission.

'One can only hope'.

* * *

'Hey!'

'What?' a young boy's voice replied.

'Have you hidden my books again, or has Oz?' the voice called back, also a young boys voice.

'Books, err, what books?'-

'Do you, Sonny Cripps, have my books or has Ozbena Pentric?' the voice repeated with a hint of anger starting to fill his voice.

'Err…Oz?'

Sonny knew how angry Luke became when he stole his books or belongings, and always found it amusing to annoy him: and he had become rather good at it.

'Do you really think that I'm that stupid' Luke hit back as he strode into the room where. His blue eyes now bloodshot with anger and his pale face now a horrid, intimidating grey. Even his short, light blonde hair looked threatening. 'Are you going to tell me where my books are, or not?'

'Yes, for a friend' Sonny said sarcastically. His lightly coloured face now a cheerful red and his own blue eyes looked almost alive with amusement. 'They're over there' pointing his finger at a window.

'Finally' Luke said with relief in his voice.

Luke and Sonny were both teenagers living on the Forbidden World: or to them Thear. Both 15 years of age and both living alone, they usually made a living by fixing ships or, in Sonny's case, teaching a native fighting style he had learnt from his father. They both lived in a Tedapo, a small town on the planets main and largest continent. Both were poor, but both had grown up a great deal mentally: at least in some ways.

'You know I hate it when you do that' Luke continued.

'That's why I do it' Sonny hit back. 'There is so little to do when we have free time'.

'Well it's your fault we have nothing to do' Luke replied while walking over to the corner of the room where Sonny was sitting. It was a large room, with three windows looking all outward in the same direction onto a vast field. The room was decorated all in yellow but was, otherwise, rather plain.

'Don't you dare start blaming me for what happened again: you had just a big a part in it!'

'Sorry' Luke apologized. 'I shouldn't have said anything about it. I'm glad we're neighbours though'.

'At least it's not all doom and gloom' Sonny responded, suddenly cheerful again. He rose from his chair and walked over to a window. 'I wish we could get out of this place and forget everything that's ever happened. Just start a fresh life and leave the pain of this place behind'.

'Yes. Well you never know', Luke joked. Both smiled but both their expressions were masking what they truly felt.

* * *

Benho brought the ship out of hyperspace. He never trusted anyone touching or playing around with his ship, be they Jedi or otherwise. _How is he going to react if we bring back Jedi trainees? _Aayla wondered briefly before she turned her gaze towards the planet. It looked exactly the same as it had done in the hologram, all be it far larger and less blurry.

'Should we try to communicate with them, or should we wait for them to call us?' Benho questioned. His dark and greasy hair made him look like he had just been swimming in a sea of boot polish while his face was barely visible in the low-lighting of the cockpit. He also wore baggy clothing that looked overused and under cleaned.

'I think we should communicate with the planet now' Shaak Ti answered with her calm, cool voice. _The voice of a Jedi Master, _thought Aayla. 'What do you think Aayla?'

Aayla looked around, almost surprised at Shaak Ti for asking her opinion. 'Me?' Shaak Ti nodded urging her to give her opinion.

Aayla paused thinking for a moment 'I think that we should communicate with them, show them we are willing to straight away to land and are not being cautious'. Shaak Ti nodded in agreement.

'Ok' Benho said. 'I'm not doing it though, you can missy'.

'Fair enough'

Benho rose from his seat and walked over to stand by the door of the cockpit to allow Shaak Ti to sit down. Aayla thumbed on the communication's device and spoke on all channels, with both watching on.

_'Forbidden World_, this is _JPS_, please respond' Aayla said hoping that the planet was listening. _Forbidden World _was the code name the planet had given in its message. Aayla still thought that this whole thing was too strange to be true, perhaps a hoax created by the cargo ship's crew as a practical joke. How could an entire planet so strong in the Force go for so long without being discovered by someone? Looking to Shaak Ti and wiping away any doubts, Aayla tried again. 'Repeat, _Forbidden World_, this is-

'This is _Forbidden World'_ a voice cut in 'you are the Jedi, are you not'?

'We are' Aayla replied with a sense of relieve in her voice. At least people were on the planet, which was always a start. Also, the fact that they were talking at all meant the world must be pretty well developed.

'Ok: we are sending you co-ordinates to a base of operations. Please contact us again if there is any trouble' the voice said cutting off the transmission once he had finished.

'Friendly, but to the point' Shaak Ti put in trying to sense anything suspicious.

'Too friendly for me' Benho replied. 'How do they know Basic? They must have come here after the language was invented, which means someone knows who these people are and where they came from'.

'I agree' Shaak Ti settled. 'Or they could have learnt it from listening to us all these years. If they have the technology to stop people from detecting this planet, despite how strong it is in the Force, they must be able to come up with some kind of listening device' Shaak Ti continued while pushing a few buttons around her. 'I don't sense anything suspicious about them, but the planet is _thriving_ with the Force'.

'I don't either' Aayla answered 'but your Jedi powers are far better than mine: you _are_ the Jedi Master'.

'Maybe: but don't doubt your Jedi powers simply due to a title. There is obviously an important reason as to why the Council sent you on this mission. Anyway, I'll go and get the supplies ready for landing' Shaak Ti said while getting to her feet. Aayla watched her walk out. She knew there must be a good reason, just like when she had been promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight not so long ago.

After a few more minutes, they were coming up to the coordinates where they were supposed to land. 'We are just about to land Shaak' Benho called out.

Aayla thought for a moment: _How are we going to persuade the parents of children, the government allow us to train, to take their children far away from them: and with complete strangers? _She could see the planet's surface through the cockpits front window. It all looked so peaceful, but thinking about the planet made her stomach feel sick.

'Come on' Shaak Ti called.

'Ok, let's see what we're up against' Aayla said under her own breath.

They had landed on what appeared to be some kind of simple airstrip, probably used for landing the planets own aircraft. Surrounding them were pleasant green meadows, which looked similar to those on Naboo. Behind them, in the distance, were a number of industrial works, with serpents of grey smoke rose upwards into the sky. The atmosphere didn't seem too different to breath from that of Coruscant.

As Aayla walked out from the ship, the light from the nearby star lit the outside in a dim shade of orange. From first glance the planet didn't look developed enough to be able to have the technology needed to manage the things they had done.

'Welcome' a familiar voice said. 'I am Geiger Leper, Prime Minister of…' the voice paused '…of this world'.

'Nice to meet you: I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti and this is Jedi Knight Aayla Secura' Shaak Ti responded turning around to look at the man, obviously noticing the pause when he spoke.

He was human, and wore colourful red robes decorated with a variety of different coloured flowers. He appeared to be very old, with grey hair, and a vast amount of wrinkles, which covered all of his face. Two bodyguards accompanied him, both of whom were over seven feet tall and wore blue, metal armour.

'It's good to meet you too: it is an honour to finally meet a Jedi in person'. Geiger said.

_They do know of us! _Aayla couldn't believe it.

'How do you know of the Jedi?' Shaak Ti asked, questioning Aayla's own thoughts.

'They are something we have followed as a culture; the legend has been passed down for ten long generations. We have been taught of how you are the guardians of peace and justice and fight the evils of our universe. This is why we have allowed you to come here: simply put, we know we can trust you. Anyway, please come this way' the man said, now urging them forward towards one of the buildings.

The building was massive compared to the others located nearby and also looked millennia old, with stone shaped in a pyramid like fashion. They resembled the pyramids on the moon of Yavin IV. Walking through the grand entrance, everything started to look far more modern and well preserved. Walls were covered in elaborate ancient scriptures and were lit by dim lights around them.

_I'm getting bored of having no sunlight _Aayla concluded. _I never realised I'd miss Coruscants warm rays.._

'May I ask about your people's history'? Aayla asked curiously. 'If you know of the Jedi, your ancestors must have come from elsewhere before coming to live here, or the Jedi lived here.'

'Pyro' the old Prime Minister replied turning to face the blue twi'lek. 'Only I and a few other important members of our government actually know that we came from another planet. In our tongue 'Pyro' is used to describe the evolution of our people into humans but it is actually where we once came from. We don't want our people to know there is a whole galaxy out there and we want to stay out of war and to do so, we must remain hidden and isolated'.

'Interesting,' Shaak Ti responded now looking at one the ancient scriptures on the wall. She had heard of the planet Pyro that had been destroyed in a civil war, one that had wiped out the inhabitants entire planet, or so people had thought. Some of its people must have been able to escape and colonise this planet. From Aayla Secura's expression, Shaak Ti noticed that she was also familiar with the planet and its almost mythical legend. The planet, and term Pyro, was used in the tale of the Pyro Civil War. 'How old are these scriptures?' she asked, wandering if the period was around the same time as the planets destruction.

'About 5000 cycles, I mean years old' Geiger corrected.

'That would put it in with about the same time as when Pyro was destroyed' Shaak Ti said under her breath. She also realized at the same time that earlier he had said the legend of the Jedi had been passed down for only ten generations, so she asked 'How old are you?'

'474 cycles old'

'Interesting' Shaak Ti replied, before throwing a glance over at Aayla.

'You are humans? But yet you live for nearly 500 years?' Aayla asked.

'Yes...well, we do.' Geiger admitted. 'It is another of out secrets, that when our ancestors came here 5000 years ago, our people...changed. The planet has some strange power which makes all of its life live longer, and healthier'.

'That would explain what we have felt. It is strong in the Force'.

'The Force?' Geiger questioned.

'It's where we Jedi get our powers from' Shaak Ti replied.

Benho notably reflected on this new information. 'Well, let's get down to why we asked for an audience with you.'

'Yes' Shaak Ti said sitting down at a round table in the centre of the room. She gathered that this was probably where the most important people of the planets inhabitants met to discuss important political matters: _much like the senate, only smaller_. This, no doubt, was very important for both sides involved. Geiper sat in a throne like chair at the head of the table while Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti sat opposite him. Already situated around the table were a collection of men and women with a number of guards, similar to Gieger's own, flanking them.

'Ok, first off we need to explain what we meant by us aiding you and allowing you to train some of our young. We have all decided that, in the three days you are allowed to remain here, you can search for any Jedi Potentials' Geiger said flatly. 'These Potentials, of which you can have as many as you desire, will then be brought before us so that we know who is being taken to be trained' Geiger explained. 'The whole planet knows about the Jedi in myth and legend. We will try to keep your presence here as quiet as possible, but it will be difficult as you aren't human. However this will also work to our advantage.'

'How'? Aayla questioned.

'They won't question you as much about being true Jedi if you are not human. Anyway, I am just wasting what precious amount of time you have here. Quickly I will say that this is how we wish to help you, by giving you some of our most talented young. You can start searching as soon as you're ready.'

'What about trying to persuade to the parents to let their children leave?' Aayla questioned. 'Surely they wouldn't let their children be taken away for something written in myth.'

'Believe me, they will' Geiger said confidently.

Shaak Ti looked back up at him, 'Let's hope you're right'

'Can't we stay here and ask questions about your planet?' Aayla asked. 'I for one would like to know more about your people'.

'We don't want to share our history' Geiper replied sternly. 'We believe it might end up harming us in the future'.

'That is fine' Shaak Ti put in before Aayla could reply. 'Anyway, let's get going. As you said, we have little time to spare'.


	2. Chapter 2

2

'Lucey, what are you doing?' an angry voice shouted. A tall broad man now stood towering over the young girl. 'Why are you just staring out of the window? Start doing some work'. They were both in a classroom of one of the many planets schools. The room was bright yellow, decorated in the children's old class work.

The girl didn't seem moved by this man's supposed threat. She continued staring out of the window defiantly.

After a few moments, the man cracked 'Why do you continue to defy me?' the man shouted, the pupils of his brown eyes seemed to grow in diameter, as if trying to see every part of the disobedient child.

Lucey continued to stare, but instead turned her attention to the man, her teacher. He had brown eyes and hair as well as a scar down near his left eye . He was about middle-aged and quite tall, making him a strong presence.

'That's it. Stay after class and I'll have to speak to your parents' the man said with a sense of power in his voice. Lucey still didn't move and continued to stare at him for the rest of the lesson, not saying a word.

'You can all go, except you Lucey' the man said.

It was the end of the lesson, a long two hour lesson of languages.

He wondered over to Lucey and sat on the chair next to hers. 'Why weren't you doing any work?' the man asked politely. 'You looked like you were listening to something that wasn't even there'.

'You could say that' Lucey replied in her soft, youthful voice while standing up and moving to another chair further away.

'So you can speak' the man said smiling slightly. 'What do you mean by, '_you could say_ _that_' the man asked moving to the chair next to her again.

_I ain't telling you. _'I hear things others don't. I don't know if it's me or if it's other things that I can hear' Lucey replied. _What?! Is my mouth actually connected to my brain?! I'm gonna sound crazy!_

'What can you hear?' the man replied with a sense of curiosity in his voice.

_Well he's either taking this as a joke and playing along or he's as crazy as I am and believes me. _'I can hear what the other students are thinking' Lucey replied, almost shouting. 'I can't work because of it. It puts me off'.

'Prove it' the man said in disbelief. 'What am I thinking right now'?

_What, you expect me to just do it whenever? Well, I might as well try. _Lucey listened carefully, blanking out everything and concentrated on the man. After about 20 seconds she said 'you're wondering what you've…got for dinner tonight'.

'How could you possibly know that?' the man questioned looking rather confused.

'I told you!' Lucey hit back.

'I don't know what to say' the man said. 'Your either telling the truth and somebody needs to be informed, your clever at seeing thoughts through people or you're completely insane'.

'Test me some more if you want. I tell you I can!' Lucey said with anger starting to appear in her voice.

'If you are telling the truth, somebody will find out'.

* * *

'So how _are_ we going to find anyone now?' Aayla asked looking around the strange world. She was standing next to the ship they had come in. The outside of the ship looked much larger than it did on the inside. Out here it looked big enough to fit a crew of Bantha's

'The force will guide us. We should be able to sense where the force is at its most strongest' Shaak Ti replied. 'However, we should split up. That way we might be able to cover more ground in the short time we have'.

'Your right' Aayla responded. 'I'll go eastward and you can go westward and we can meet in the middle. I am coming back at night though'

'Ok. Well in that case I'll see you this evening' Shaak Ti replied coolly, getting into a transport provided by the people. Aayla continued, and walked to another, similar transport and told the pilot to go east.

The transport was quite small, but very fast. If the planet used the same metric system as the Republic did, the transport was cruising at around 200mph. Inside, it was all a strange red fabric and the windows were tinted. It looked much like a swoop bike with a huge box stuck to the top of it. _I never liked swoop bikes._

Aayla still wondered to herself about a number of things. For one, did the entire planet know they were forced to stay here? Would they really let their own children go for something written in legend? Did the entire planet believe in the Jedi? Many questions she wanted answered but were afraid to ask. She would find out, she thought, soon enough.

While in the transport, Aayla could sense the force everywhere. She was finding it difficult to centre herself. _Reminds me of Nar Shaddaa._ Aayla came out of her trance for a few seconds and concentrated again, instead this time concentrating on where the force was at its most strongest. As soon as she did this she sensed a massive force presence coming from south of where she was heading. Aayla told the pilot to start going south and then continued to concentrate on the source.

* * *

After nearly four hours, she finally told the pilot to stop. Sensing around, Aayla felt it coming from a house in what seemed to be quite a normal street on this world, reminiscent of those on Tatioone, except for instead of sand, grass covered the paths and roads. She hadn't really taken any notice of where she had been going and so knew nothing of how far she had come, or where she was.

Wondering what to do next, Aayla covered up her head with the hood of her Jedi Robe, to gain less attention, and got out of the transport. Closing her eyes and reaching out with the force, she tried to feel whom the attraction was coming from, and how to act upon it once she found who, what or where it was coming from.

Just as she began, she was cut off due to two, teenage looking boys walking out of their house. She had no idea if they were teenagers or not, considering how old their Prime Minister was. She waited for the two boys to pass and then got out of the 'Swoop transport'. She concentrated again.

_Oh great, I've lost it. _Just as Aayla was about to give up she remembered the two boys that had just passed. _Well it's worth a shot. _Aayla reached out with her senses, focussing on the two boys.

The force was so strong in them both; Aayla lost her breath, and was literally pushed back against the speeder. There was immense power in them both. _They must have a great destiny, wait I'm sounding like an old Jedi Master. Anyway, how should I make my entrance?_

Suddenly, she thought of an idea. Aayla picked up a small stone that was next to her foot and without a moment's hesitation she threw it straight at the back of one of the boys' head. If the boy was strong in the force, he should see the stone coming and would dodge out of the way, at least she hoped.

He did dodge out of the way and turned to look at Aayla. Aayla sighed but then found both boys staring at her. _I really don't things through._

The two boys both stared at Aayla for a few moments; until Aayla then picked up the stone she had thrown with the force and levitated it past both of them so that they could plainly see it.

One of the boys started to walk forward towards Aayla. 'Who are you?' the boy asked. He obviously looked confused. He had light brown hair and eyes as blue as the seas of Manaan.

'My name is Aayla Secura' Aayla stated while removing her hood, revealing her blue skin and twin lekku's. _I'm glad this street's quiet_.

'You're not…human, where are you from?' the boy asked 'and how did you do that with the stone?' the boy asked gesturing with his arm.

'I'm sure you have heard of the Jedi Knights' Aayla said. 'That is what I am'.

'Impossible' the other boy said. 'The Jedi are just myth, something that our parents go by…went by.' He looked about the same age as the other boy but had bright blonde hair and much paler skin.

Both boys continued to stare at her and then one of the boys remembered something that he had heard about the Jedi. 'I heard that Jedi used a weapon. This weapon they only used for self-defence. It was a sword, which made a powerful but colourful blade appear out of thin air. Do you have such a weapon?'

Reaching down under her robe, Aayla got her lightsaber. 'This is the weapon' Aayla said while igniting the saber. A flash of brilliant blue light appeared out of the hilt.

Both boys stood, staring at the saber. Its beautiful blue, glow glistened in the sunlight. Then one boy asked 'Why are you showing us this?'

Aayla replied, 'Because I believe you can become Jedi'.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Unlike her younger Jedi companion, Shaak Ti was not taking as long to find Jedi Potentials. However, she found it strange that so many of the Potentials she had found were orphans.

Just when she had finished her sixth, a young girl caught her attention. She was walking down the street with a large man, who was dragging her by her hand. Reaching out with the force, Shaak Ti tried to touch the young girls mind. She had been right to do so, as she definitely had the force within her…although, she could sense something elsewhere. It felt as if the force were telling her that she shouldn't train this girl.

_Something's wrong, with this girl. Will she become something evil, is the force telling me something important, or is it just this planet's getting to my head._

Wandering if she should follow her or not, Shaak Ti again reached out with the force to let it take control of her body, to see what it thought was right. As soon as she did so, she felt herself getting out of the transport. _Must not have been the force then._

After about 15 minutes, the man led the girl into a building. Shaak Ti, following her, walked into the building also. It was a six-floor building, which was probably home to many families. It didn't look particularly well maintained, and so Shaak Ti guessed it must have been where the poorer people of this planet lived.

Shaak Ti continued following them to the top floor where the two stopped outside a door and the man knocked. The two went in and Shaak Ti stayed hidden in a considerably dark corner. Again reaching out with the force, Shaak Ti called upon it to tell her what to do.

The corridor was dark, and had only one light in the far corner. It was to dark to see if there were any decorations. _It smells like a garbage shoot though._

After a few moments, Shaak Ti got up and knocked on the door. A short, stubby man opened it, after a few seconds, and stared at the cloaked covered face before finally asking 'What do you want?' in a gruff voice.

Shaak Ti pulled her covering from her face. The two then stared eye to eye at each other. The man looked middle-aged. He had brown, but greying hair in a comb-over style. He was very short, smaller than Shaak Ti was anyway, and he had a distinctive scar on his right cheek. Shaak Ti, looking into his eyes could feel his awe. The long silence between them both was only broken by a call coming from behind the man.

'Who's that at the door?' a female voice asked. 'We need to talk with Lucey's teacher, remember? If our child is doing something at school we ought to know about it'.

'_Darling_' the man replied, not breaking eye contact with Shaak Ti 'You might want to come to the door'.

A short woman came up to the door behind the man and saw Shaak Ti. She was also surprisingly small. At most 5ft tall. She had blonde hair, possibly dyed, and looked very pale, as if she had been burnt at a young age. All three stood in complete silence for many minutes before Shaak Ti finally said 'My name is Shaak Ti. I know that you know of the Jedi in myth. Well the myth is reality, and we have been allowed to come to your world to look for possible future Jedi. That is-

'You've come for Lucey haven't you' the women cut in.

'Well' Shaak Ti replied 'I wanted to know whether or not your daughter was up to it' feeling a little taken aback.

The women and the man looked at each other for an instant before looking back at Shaak Ti. The women continued 'Lucey has always been different. She…could see things: other things. She...could predict the future and see the past. She could hear what we were thinking. We always thought that it had been a gift given to her by… something. If she is a possible future Jedi, you can take her. She was destined to become something greater than what she has been given'.

Shaak Ti was confused at to how quickly she had approved of her child going with Shaak Ti. The others had taken longer, believing it to be either a joke, or weren't convinced enough at first without enough evidence. She obviously believed in the legend of the Jedi.

'May I come in' Shaak Ti asked.

'Yes of cause Master Jedi' the women replied.

Shaak Ti walked into a surprisingly spacious home. It was decorated in light blue and covered with a wide variety of flowers as well as being very brightly lit. Continuing in, Shaak Ti sat down on a soft fabric chair. As she studied the room, the two people returned in with their daughter, Lucey, and the man that had been with her.

'Mr I'lop, Lucey, this is Jedi, _Master?_'

'Yes, I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti'.

'Yes' the woman continued 'Jedi Master Shaak Ti'.

'Didn't I tell you that somebody would find out' Mr I'lop said looking down at Lucey.

_This is going well _Shaak Ti thought to herself, but then she saw the look on Lucey's face.

'So' Lucey said looking unimpressed '_Shaak _Ti, when did you decide not to be a human'?

'I know that it must be hard to believe, but I am a Jedi'. Shaak Ti replied. _Arrogant son-of-a... Wait. Seriously, what is wrong with this planet?_

'Really' Lucey said still unimpressed.

Instantly Shaak Ti lifted Lucey off the ground using the force and moved her around the room.

'Ok, you are a Jedi. Put me down. I'm sorry' Lucey said franticly waving her arms around like a Mynock.

Shaak Ti, in response, put Lucey back down and continued 'Arrogance is not a good attribute'. _Nor is thinking of calling someone an arrogant son-of-a bantha._

Shaak Ti then turned around to find Lucey's parents and the teacher both staring at her. Un-moved she carried on. 'If Lucey will allow it, she can come to be trained as a Jedi'.

Looking at each other again, the parents started discussing in whispers. They then asked Lucey to join them in this silent parliament. Shaak Ti gave a glance at the teacher who looked younger than a teacher on any normal world should do. _I wonder how old everyone is, and how to tell how old people are here?_

'Lucey will be a Jedi' the woman said cutting into Shaak Ti's thoughts. 'Will she leave immediately?'

'No' Shaak Ti hit back. 'Bring her two Docking bay 7P in Pla City. Bring her there at midday in 3 days time'.

'So', Lucey said 'A Jedi I'm gonna be'

***************************************************************************

Being led into a room, Aayla Secura observed that the whole house was covered with posters of many different things; most were probably sports people of the planets favoured sport.

'So, where are your parents?' Aayla asked.

'Umm…our parents were killed' the one closest said. 'We both live alone, in our parents old homes'.

'I'm sorry' Aayla replied continuing to scan the room but also seeing both of the boys turn away from her. 'By the way, what are your names'?

'I am Sonny Cripps' the one closest replied. _Okay, he's the one with light brown hair_. 'He is Luke Barratt' Sonny said pointing to his left. 'Earlier you said you believed we could be Jedi. My parents told stories about them, when I was younger, and that's why _I_ believe in the Jedi'.

'Would you be willing to come with me' Aayla asked facing the boy.

'There's nothing for us here' Luke shot back. 'If we became Jedi we would be able to help people. That's definitely something, as well as forgetting our past'.

'Ok. So I'll take that as a yes then'. Both boys nodded. 'Can you make it to Pla City in 3 days?' Aayla asked.

'No' Sonny replied. 'Neither of us can pilot a transport'.

'In that case, you can come with me now.'

**************************************************************************

After both of the boys had packed up the belongings they wished to take, all three of them got into the transport. Aayla asked the driver how far she was from Pla City. She discovered that she was 400 miles away and it was coming up for sunset. _Not a brilliant start to finding 32 people in 3 days, only finding two._ _Well these two are strong in the force._

After sitting silently for a few minutes, Sonny asked the only thing he could think off, 'So, where do _you_ come from?'

Aayla started to chuckle. _Wait, me chuckling? What am I a kid?_ 'I come from the planet Ryloth. A people called Twi'lek's inhabit it. That is what I am. We won't be going there though. We'll be going to the Jedi Temple, which is on a planet called Coruscant'.

Luke then asked the only question _he _could think of. 'How old are you?'

'I'm 22 years old, or cycles, or whatever. Actually, how old are you?' Aayla questioned.

'We're both 14 cycles old' Luke answered.

All three rarely spoke on the trip back, only asking the occasional question to each other. Aayla discovered however that school only lasted for five years on the planet, starting at 7 years of age and ending at 12. She also discovered that the average life expectancy of their people was around 480 years of age. However, their adult lives where long and they didn't usually age a year physically between around 20 years of age and 400 years of age.

_Learn fast, die old _Aayla thought to herself. She also learnt that the Prime Minister, Geiper Leper, is 510 years of age, which is old even by the planets standards.

When they finally arrived at Pla City, Aayla covered her face again and got out of the transport closely followed by the two boys. Aayla didn't really have to cover herself up because there were no one around this late in the evening and this particular spaceport was remarkably quiet. _This port's probably used for 'special' government business. _

They arrived at the ship and Aayla understood now why they had taken Benho's ship. It looked remarkably like the ships the planets used, which Aayla found curious since Benho's ship was only two years old. Standing outside the ship were a number of children with Shaak Ti.

'Master!' Aayla called out.

'Hey Aayla…I sensed you were having a bit of trouble' Shaak Ti said.

'Yeah, well let's just that I took a long time to get going. However, can I speak with you, alone' Aayla asked urging Shaak Ti to a corner. Sonny and Luke went over to the other children who were talking amongst one another.

'What is it?' Shaak Ti asked looking at Aayla curiously.

'Those two' Aayla said pointing to Sonny and Luke 'I believe that there is something special about them. When I reached out and touched them using the force, I lost my breath. It was unbelievable the force power I felt in them both'.

'Why don't we get a midiclorient count on them both first and we'll decide later of what importance they both are?'

'Ok' Aayla replied. 'So, how many do you have so far?'

'Seven' Shaak Ti replied 'and I know you only have two. We still have two more days and in any case it's not the amount of Potentials we get that matters'.

'True. Are those some of the children you found?' Aayla asked pointing to the three children over by the ship.

'Yes. They're all orphans' Shaak Ti said.

'Those two are also. Do you think that it is just a coincidence?' Aayla asked.

'I don't know' Shaak Ti replied. 'Anyway, it doesn't matter now. We'll discuss it when we need to'.


	4. Chapter 4

4

'Let the force flow through you' Aayla suggested to Sonny who was holding a practise lightsaber trying to block fake blaster fire. It was the middle of the night and Aayla found that she could once again not get to sleep. The room was larger than most of the rooms on the ship. It was usually used for 'special items', or Benho said that. There was only a single light in the room, a dim orange one on the far side of the room, but otherwise the room was only lit in an eerie green glow produced by the practise lightsaber.

Aayla was sitting on one of a few crates in the room while Sonny was standing with the lightsaber in a defensive position.

'Couldn't sleep?' Shaak Ti asked walking into the room.

'No...again. There is something wrong. Maybe it's this planet. It's as if some Jedi powers don't work here.' Aayla replied while watching Sonny block another laser blast, down at his right-hand side. She was amazed at how good he was with a lightsaber.

'Interesting' Shaak Ti said watching Sonny block yet another laser blast coming at his face. 'It...feels...like the dark side is everywhere...just not in the people. It's like something happened here, long, long ago.'

'Maybe there was something here before the current inhabitants.'

'Maybe' Shaak Ti replied frowning 'I don't know. I can't think straight here which isn't helping'.

'Um…hello' a young girls voice called. 'I heard voices…and…couldn't sleep so I came to see if I could join you'.

'Yes Flo' Shaak Ti said inviting the girl to sit next to her 'you can watch Sonny, and perhaps point out a few places for improvement'.

'I don't think-

Flo stopped when she saw Shaak Ti's smile. Flo had found Shaak Ti to be very fascinating from the moment she had found Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti often caught her out of the corner of her eye watching her. Shaak Ti didn't mind being watched but perhaps she needed to teach Flo to be more subtle.

Flo thought something strange was about to happen where Shaak Ti had been earlier in the day and went there to discover Shaak Ti sitting in a park. The Force had told Shaak to go there and wait and that was when Flo arrived on her own.

Flo moved to the crate where Shaak Ti was sitting and had to jump to get onto the crate.

They all watched as Sonny continued blocking every laser blast. He continued for around half-an hour. Flo watched with total fascination at every strike, every movement Sonny made, as if analysing it for future reference.

'I think that's enough for today' Aayla said closing down the practise remote using the Force. 'You did very well' Aayla said while getting up and taking the lightsaber off of Sonny. 'Through the force you will see things, feel things. See the future and the past. You will learn in time how to use these powers to your best ability'.

'Will I ever be able to see my parents?' Sonny asked.

'Maybe' Aayla answered. 'Try and get some rest' she almost whispered.

Before he walked out, Sonny stared at Flo for a long moment, as if there was something about her that he recognized.

After he had been gone for a while, Aayla spoke 'He has seen you in the future'.

'How…I've never seen him before' Flo replied looking puzzled.

'Yes' Shaak Ti continued agreeing with Aayla 'He foresees you being part of his future'.

'Where? What am I going to be to him in the future, his friend?'

'Maybe' Aayla repied. 'Only he has any idea'.

'Anyway Flo' Shaak Ti continued 'do you want to start your Jedi training now?'

'Umm…ok' Flo replied.

'I'll go' Aayla said getting to her feet. 'Even if I can't sleep, I do need it, and might as well try to'.

Shaak Ti walked up closely and whispered in Aayla's ear 'you're acting like a Jedi Master with her apprentice'. They both smiled at each other for an instant.

Once Aayla had gone, looking to Flo Shaak Ti said 'So, where should we start with you?'

**********************************************************************

Aayla awoke, and sunlight from the systems closest star hit her. Shaak Ti was asleep in the bunk next to her and asleep for the first time she remembered. The five children that had already come along were in the same of four bunk rooms.

As she got out of bed Shaak Ti stirred and said 'is it morning already?'

'Yes, and we need to get going soon' Aayla replied going into a room to Shaak Ti's left. Shaak Ti got out of her bed soon after and went into the room also.

The room was dull and had no decorations. All there were was a few cupboards and a mirror on one of the four walls.

Aayla was already prepared when Shaak Ti came in and looked like she was eager to go. 'I'm just going to go' Aayla said 'I'll try and get more than two today'.

'I told you, quantity doesn't matter' Shaak Ti replied while putting on her Jedi robe.

Aayla came out of the ship and the transport was waiting, ready again. Aayla got in and told the pilot to take her where she had gotten too yesterday. While being driven, Aayla used the force again to try and get an idea of where she could go to look for more Jedi Potentials. She didn't sense anything like yesterday with Luke and Sonny but she felt the odd place where there were Force Sensitive's.

After nearly an hour, the transport stopped. Aayla looked around and saw she was where she had been the day before. She told the driver to drive slowly so that she had time to scan the area before moving along. After a few moments she was attracted to a boy with possibly his father. She thought to herself, _perhaps today will be a little easier._

'Now I want you to keep an eye on them, ok' Shaak Ti said

'Ok, fine' Benho replied with little enthusiasm. 'I do have better things to do you know'.

'Just keep an eye on them' Shaak Ti repeated as she walked out of the ship 'they are _very_ important'.

'They will be safe when I'm here' the man answered patting his blaster with his hand, watching Shaak Ti get into a transport and speed off.

After closing the ships ramp, he went into the room where the children were. All of them were speaking to one another until they noticed him and suddenly silence broke out.

'What?' he questioned while walking over to an empty chair and sitting down.

Benho was a Corellian, legitimate businessman: or at least now he was. He used to smuggle mostly for Jabba the Hutt but found the profits weren't worth the risk, especially after his friend and former co-pilot had been killed on the Smuggler's Run after smuggling some weapons for the wrong person.

Some of the children started to speak again but one girl walked up to him. 'What is it?' Benho asked. His lightly tanned face looked overworked and his dark brown hair looked oily and greasy.

'Umm…what is that?' the girl said pointing at the man's holstered blaster.

'What, this' the man said picking up his blaster 'this is a blaster. I use it for killing baddies and protecting the cargo of my ship, oh and the Jedi Temple'.

'The Jedi Temple' the girl continued 'what's that?'

The man laughed 'It's the temple where you all will be going soon, to be trained as Jedi. What is your name girl?'

'My name…is Uno, Uno Fui' the girl replied.

'I'm Benho Jows; Captain Jows' the man replied putting his blaster back into its holster 'This is my ship, so keep it tidy'.

Another young girl got up and asked 'Where is it that _you_ come from?'

'A planet called Coruscant' Benho replied 'the whole planet is one enormous city. I prefer my home world, Corellia, however: better food.'

The children continued to ask questions to Benho Jows for most of the day, up until Aayla Secura returned. They learnt much about what was considered to be common knowledge in the galaxy. What a starship was, what the main planets were, some recent history. Benho also noticed, not only how eager they were to learn, but how quickly they learnt as well.

'I see your getting to know the kids then' Aayla said while walking into the room. 'It's good because you'll be seeing a lot more of them in the future'.

'Hey, that's why I'm doing this. And I'm educating them' Benho replied. 'Did you get any more today?'

'Oh yes' Aayla replied 'Eight. Three of them are outside and one of them is once again-

'-An orphan' Brenho cut in.

'How did you know that?' Aayla asked looking a little confused.

'Oh, I found out that a lot of them were. Strange isn't it'.

'Or just coincidence' Aayla hit back.

'Maybe' Benho continued 'Anyway, aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten since we got here'.

'Yes, very' Aayla replied 'I bet that they are as well' Aayla said pointing at the children 'you can cook right?'

'Well, if they like it, I can cook my special Corellian dish' Benho replied.

'Oh no, not that. I may not be the same species as you but the last time you cooked that for me I was stuck in bed for days'.

'Can't you go out with some of the kids and buy some food from somewhere?' Benho replied, a little annoyed.

'No, but I'm sure we can wait for Shaak Ti to get back' Aayla said 'She can cook and surely won't be long'.

Shaak Ti arrived a few minutes later with another child with her. 'Come on Hin' Shaak Ti said to the young boy with her. As she walked through along the hanger bay, a tingling went off in the back of her mind, as if danger was coming. She could not pin point it precisely but it was definitely there. A call at the edge of hearing as if something bad was coming for Aayla, her and the children.

As the ships door swung open, she could see Aayla speaking with Benho. She had often wondered why Benho had offered to come on this mission and had let them take his ship when they could have easily taken a far more spacious one.

'Hey' Shaak Ti called.

'Don't worry, I got eight today' Aayla answered to her unasked question.

'Good. That gives us twenty-four'.

'Only eight more to go' Aayla added.

'Oh by the way' Benho added 'someone called Geper or Giper wants to see one of you.'

'I'll talk to him' Shaak Ti said 'when does _Geiper_ want me to see him?'

'Umm…tomorrow at midday' Benho replied.

'Oh great. That leaves you, Aayla, to get the remaining eight. Although I guess it will be easier for you to know when to stop. We wouldn't want to get too many and have to send one or two back'.

'Yeah. For this, you can cook for all of us tonight'.


	5. Chapter 5

5

'_Stay away, keep away from them' Aayla Secura shouted._

'_You will all die!'_

'Master Yoda'

Slapping out of his meditation, Master Yoda awoke in his chamber: dark and quiet, as always.

'Yes, what help can I be?' Master Yoda asked in his normal, grammatically incorrect way. He still felt as if he was asleep, and wished he was, but there were more important things to deal with.

'I have finished my mission'. It was Obi-Wan Kenobi, back from his mission too Falleen- where he and his apprentice were trying to track down and capture Jedi Master Yaddle's killer. He looked physically drained but still stood upright and sturdy like a true Jedi Master. 'Do you want me to tell you about it now, or should I address the Council?' Obi-Wan asked, looking up and down the small, green, Grand Jedi Master's face.

'Address the Council, you should' Yoda replied closing his eyes again.

'Is there something wrong Master?' Obi-Wan asked

'Not sure, I am' Yoda replied. 'At the council, see you, I will'.

'Yes Master' Kenobi answered exiting the chamber.

Yoda gathered his thoughts for a moment. Was this the mission that he had sent to the Forbidden World? It definitely was Aayla Secura's voice. _Trouble, they could be in._

Getting to his feet, with a struggle, Master Yoda started to walk to the Jedi High Council.

Once he arrived, Master Windu, Master Mundi and Master Billaba were already there. All were talking quietly to one another.

'Master' Mace Windu said while turning to Yoda. 'We are just discussing something we have all sensed. You don't suppose the Forbidden World mission is in danger?'

'Not, sure I am' Yoda replied. 'Believe, however, that I should go. Find them, I will. Better to be safe, it is'.

'Yes' Mace Windu added.

After another ten minutes, all of the Jedi Council had arrived, as well as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

'Has your mission led you to somewhere else?' Master Mundi added.

'No. We still don't know where Jena Zan Arbor is but we will find her.'

'Yes. We also need to reveal Granta Omega's real motives' Mace Windu added.

'Still, performed well you both have' Yoda put in.

'Yes, Anakin _did _do well' Obi-Wan added sarcastically.

'Oh come on Master, that was the first time' Skywalker hit back.

'What was the first time?' Master Windu asked with his voice getting a bit more serious.

'Oh, nothing important Master' Obi-Wan put in before Anakin could reply. 'May we leave?'

'Yes'

After Kenobi and Skywalker had left, Master Yoda continued the council.

'Now, a pressing matter. The mission for the Forbidden Children, at danger I believe is. Spoken, I have, already with Master Windu, Master Billaba and Master Mundi. Going, I am, to make sure safe, they are and will be. Any questions, are there?' Yoda asked.

'I have heard Aayla Secura's voice also' the gruff voice of Saesee Tiin put in. His red coloured skin almost shone in the Coruscant evening sunshine.

'Yes, I have to' Master Kolar put in.

'Then know, you all do, the importance of my leave'. Master Yoda was responded by a number of nods by all of the Jedi Masters. 'Ok. Leave, as soon as I can, I will. Council adjourned'.

* * *

Palpatine sat in his room, staring straight down at the man who knelt before him. His dark face, covered by an even darker sith robe. His gift to an apprentice. Palpatine knew he would fail to kill all the children but he would kill the one which was important. With only Aayla Secura, not yet even a Jedi Master to protect them, he would easily succeed.

'Rise, my apprentice' Palpatine ordered, his face also covered by a dark robe. He had been in charge of the Republic now for five years, and his plans were already proceeding as he had foreseen.

'Now, I want you to go to the Lehon system. Wait there. A ship will come out of hyperspace and you will destroy it. Make sure none survive. If any of them do, it will mean a great threat to us all.'

Sitting back down in his chair Palpatine continued. 'Succeed, and you will be greatly rewarded. Fail and I will watch while Lord Tyranus destroys you'.

'Yes, my master. I will succeed' a soft voice replied.

* * *

Stepping back into the huge, pyramid shaped building; Shaak Ti wondered what this meeting with Geiper Leper was about. She had thought that it would be today, but not until later on.

Sitting in an enormous, gold and sparkling chair, Geiper Leper rose and summoned Shaak Ti to come into the room.

The room itself consisted of a large table in the centre, many chairs, all with someone sitting in them, and at the far end, Geiper's chair. From the looks of things, this room was used as a meeting hall.

'We have called you here because we wish to help you even more in the future' Geiper spoke. 'We wish to know who you have decided to take with you, and why, so that we may be able to gather other potentials in the future'.

'Thank you' Shaak Ti replied sitting in the chair she supposed was designated for her.

'The people here today are the leaders of the continents, or areas, of this world. They will all do extensive research to search for future Jedi Potentials in the future, should the need arise'.

'Again, thank you' Shaak responded. 'Do you wish for the names of those we wish to take?'

'Yes please' Geiper replied eagerly.

'Ok, umm, Lucey Tai, Sonny Cripps, Luke Barratt, Uno Fui, Flo Jenlo...

Shaak Ti finished, after she had said the names of all 24 children.

'Umm, interesting' one of the many men sitting at the table muttered to himself.

'Have you found something, Representative Sawor?' Geiger Leper questioned, rubbing his chin.

'Maybe' the man replied. He looked middle-aged, but that could have meant he was anywhere from 40 to 500 years old. He wore a red cloak, black shirt and white gloves. His hair was a dark ginger, which looked as though it had just been trimmed 5 minutes ago. 'This one you have taken, Lucey Tai, she doesn't read people's thoughts, does she?'

'Yes' Shaak Ti answered. 'Why?'

'We've had many reports in the past of her, _mind reading_, abilities from the four separate schools she's attended' Geiper cut in, looking at a datapad. 'At least now, we can ask the teachers at schools if they suspect any abilities like these in students. Thank you for your time Master Jedi, we greatly appreciate your coming. I suspect this will be the last time we see each-other, and I hope you, and the _Forbidden Children_ you take, have a bright future'.

'The Forbidden Children?' Shaak Ti questioned

'Yes, that was what your master... Yoda_, _called them.'

Shaak Ti smiled. 'Again, thank you for allowing us to search for Jedi Potentials on your world, and trusting us with this heavy burden' Shaak Ti stated getting up from her seat. 'Don't you need to know the other children my companion brings with her today?'

'No' Geiper replied almost instantly. 'We trust you'.

'In that case' Shaak Ti continued 'Good-bye'.

* * *

_I know that was kinda dull and short but never mind. I'll try to add chapter 6 soon._


	6. Chapter 6

6

'Finally, it's time to go home' Benho said overjoyed at the thought of being able to get out of the ship.

'Yes, but we still have a week's travel on the ship' Aayla hit back. She had been able to get another eight potentials and all 32 were now leaving for Coruscant. The trip would take a long time because of the amount of micro-hyperspace jumps they needed to make.

'Oh...I forgot about that. I'm closing the gangway' Benho continued pulling at knobs and switches. With a great lunge, the ship rose off of the ground.

Within moments, the ship was out of the world's atmosphere.

'Are you ready for the long trip home Aayla?' Benho asked with a lop-sided grin.

'Yes. I'm sure the kids are ready to see the Jedi temple...and everything else in the galaxy for that matter' Aayla replied.

'Yes, not only have you got to teach them to become Jedi, but also you've got to teach them all about the Galaxy too, and the galaxy's a big place.'

'That's one thing that's worrying both me and Shaak Ti'.

'Hey, don't you worry. At the rate they learn they will have surpassed our knowledge within a week'. Turning away, Benho pressed another button, and the ship shot into hyperspace.

Getting up, Aayla spoke. 'I'm going back with the kids. I might as well start teaching them some history...or something'. Benho was right. There was a lot that the children needed to learn in the short amount of time they had left for training. Not only did they have to learn everything about the galaxy but nearly all of the children were over the normal age of acceptance into the Jedi Order.

Walking through a corridor on the ship, Aayla checked each room thoroughly. The rooms had split up into four groups of children: mostly divided by age. Much to Aayla's surprise, they had all behaved brilliantly so far. Aayla thought that human children of around the 'Forbidden Children's', as Shaak Ti had come to call them, age usually miss-behaved: or from what Aayla had learned from her travels outside of the Jedi Temple.

Once she was inside the first room, she scanned its contents and looked to see who she recognized. The room had ten bunks and was very plain. The whole room was a dull grey, like everywhere else on the ship, and had a 'fresher at the back. In the room were eight occupants all chatting, sleeping or, to Aayla's surprise, reading up on galactic history.

On the left side of the room were four children and on the right there were another four. Aayla recognized all of them. On the left side of the room were Uno Fui, Lucey Tai, Flo Jenlo and Ofon Glas.

Aayla remembered the arrogant young girl, Lucey Tai, straight away. She, unlike the rest of the children, was finding accepting what both Aayla herself and Shaak Ti had said very hard to believe and continuingly tried to annoy who was teaching her by using overly sarcastic comments.

Next to her, and speaking to Lucey, was Uno Fui. She was about the same height as Lucey, and the same build, but she always looked calm and, from what Aayla had seen, rarely showed emotion. She also, unlike Lucey, had her long, light-brown hair done up in a bow. Lucey had curly, light-brown hair which fell everywhere over her head, making her look like she hadn't washed or brushed her hair in days.

Looking further down the room, Aayla focused on Flo Jenlo. She had been one of the first Shaak Ti had found, and believed her to be strong in the force. She had short blonde hair with brown highlights. Despite being quite short, she looked very tough and strong, even without her high force potential. She sat, alone playing with a data pad and looked to be deep in thought. Shaak Ti had said, after the training session in which she had trained Flo earlier on in the week, that she took what Shaak Ti had told her very seriously.

On the far end was the very tall Ofon Glas. He was one of the last Aayla herself had found, and found by accident. He was at least six feet-four inches tall and had short dark hair and pale skin. He too was playing with a datapad.

On the right side of the room, the other four were speaking in a group. Luke Barratt and Sonny Cripps, the two friends, sat speaking with Hin Lopes, the darker skinned human, and Xenia Nwalote, the very exotic looking girl from the under levels of the worlds capital city. Her purple hair gave her a very striking appearance as well as making her look different from the other humans Aayla had seen.

'Hello' Aayla said. Every one of the children turned around to look at her, stopping their conversations and what they had been doing straight away. 'Umm...do you want to learn some stuff about galactic history?'

All of the children looked at each other and Xenia, the exotic, purple haired girl, spoke out first. 'Sure'.

'Maybe I'll help out as well' Shaak Ti said walking into the room 'You've all got a lot to learn about the galaxy'. Sitting down on one of the beds, she pulled out a data pad out of her pocket. 'This contains all of the main things that have happened in galactic history. It also has some history of the Jedi Order to'.

'So' Aayla pondered, 'where should we start?'

'Might as well start at the beginning'.

* * *

'You all learn fast' Shaak Ti said picking up the data pad.

It had been about three hours since they had started. The children had already been told of the main events in galactic history and how the calendar system worked, which was luckily the same as the one they had used. As well as this Shaak Ti and Aayla found out that while at school on the planet, they were taught the basics of a ship.

'It's good you do. Make's all of our lives a lot easier. I'm just glad you or most of you know how to fly a ship and know the main parts of the ship. I think that's enough for today'.

Just when they were about to leave, Sonny Cripps spoke up. 'Master Shaak Ti, can I, or we, learn more about the force?'

Shaak Ti stared at Sonny a few seconds then turned to face Aayla. 'I think Knight Secura can teach you, and anyone of your friends who wants to join you, some more about it' Shaak Ti replied. She was walking out the door when she whispered to Aayla 'I'm going to check on the others'.

Aayla gave her a smile and said 'Ok' with much more enthusiasm than she would have wished to give.

'I'll let you lot get on then'.

'Okay' Aayla stated, looking around the room, 'there may not be much room in here but why don't we start with some meditation training'.

After she had left, Shaak Ti went into the third of the four rooms, as she had already visited the second room earlier on. In the third room, were the oldest of the children as most were around eighteen years of age.

The room had the same layout as the other rooms, with ten bunks and a 'fresher at the back. On the left, closest to the door, was Yovan Pui, an eighteen year old farm girl. She had extremely bright, blonde hair: probably caused by all the time she had spent in the sun as well as tanned, lightly coloured skin. Yovan was resting on her bunk with a data pad on her chest which Shaak Ti gathered she must have been reading before falling asleep.

Closest to her was Indii Perie. Like Yovan, he was eighteen, but he looked far older, or at least in Shaak Ti's eyes. He had long, brown hair and a rough looking beard. Yovan had been one of the many orphans, but had survived on his own since he was only six years of age.

Continuing down, was the tall and thin Last Faun. His green eyes and black hair didn't mix too well. He looked practically asleep on his bed. He too was an orphan.

In the far corner was Tritil Dalo. She had been found while doing gymnastics at her school and looked to be practising her skills now: as she had moved her bunk to give herself more room. She was thin, very flexible and, from what Shaak Ti had learnt when teaching her, she was also an extremely fast runner. She had straight light blonde hair, which fell to her shoulders, making her look as if she had been fashioned to be streamlined.

On the other side of the room, Shaak Ti saw four children she barely even recognized; _probably ones Ayala had brought in the last day _Shaak Ti thought. They were all playing some sought of game, probably the planets equivalent of pazzak. It must have been some 'illegal' game as they quickly through away the cards when they noticed her.

Tritil, the youngest of them, spoke first. 'How long before we get to...Coruscant'?

Shaak Ti chuckled and then answered 'About seven days'. Shaak Ti always, whenever she saw Tritil, saw her practising her gym skills or sitting upside-down on her bed. Tritil _was_ upside-down but she was instead doing a hand-stand while speaking.

'Anyway, I was just checking up on you lot. I've got to check the young ones now.'

* * *

'So' Sonny asked to Lucey 'Where abouts are you from?'

'Why?' Lucey hit back.

Aayla had finished teaching them meditation now and had left the children to 'do their own things'. Lucey had, again, not done too well and was now frustrated with herself.

'Hey, I'm guessing we'll all gonna see a lot more of each other and so I'm getting to know everyone' Sonny replied, trying to defend himself. He moved from his own bed to Lucey's on the other side of the room.

'Well, I suppose that's all right. I'm from Sunlo. It's a town just outside of Pla City. Where are you from?'

'The other side of Pla City. Tedapo' he moved a bit closer to Lucey and Lucey moved further away. 'My name's Sonny Cripps. I...

Lucey cut in 'Hey I've heard of you. Your parents were in some sought of an accident'.

Sonny turned away. 'I...don't like to talk about it'.

'Oh, sorry' Lucey.

'Hey it's in the past now' Sonny continued but didn't look at Lucey when saying it.

'I will say one thing though, the news got it wrong, it was much was than it looked'.

'I can't imagine it being worse than how they showed it' Lucey said quietly. 'I'm sorry, by the way'.

'Just don't talk about it when you're around me and we should get along fine'.

'So, who's this lovely lady?' another voice spoke. At that moment, Lucey noticed how close she now was to Sonny and quickly moved away. It was Luke and he was smiling down at Lucey.

'My name's Lucey'.

Gesturing to Luke, Sonny continued 'This is Luke...Barratt. I'm sure you've heard of him too.'

Lucey nodded. 'So you two did know each other then' she said.

'Yes' Sonny replied, solemnly.

Lucey decided to quickly change the subject. 'So, Jedi. Who would have thought that this all actually exists and wasn't just something made up by old men who got bored one weekend'?

'I'm glad it's true' Sonny answered. 'I was so bored of our little old rock. This was our ticket off of it, and a free one at that. Not only that but we also get to train as Jedi. How our lives have changed in a few days'.

'Yeah, and I was bored of you stealing my stuff' Luke added. All three smiled. 'Anyway back to my history lesson' Luke said waving his datapad in the air. 'It's talking about a Jedi called Revan, who redeemed himself and went into the Unknown Regions. Mind you, this was nearly 4,000 years ago'.

Once Luke had walked back over to his bed, another girl came over. Sonny recognized her as Flo Jenlo, the girl who had come and watched him practising with a lightsaber.

'Hey Flo' Sonny said gesturing her to come and sit opposite him. 'What do you want?' he asked her giving her a boyish smile.

Flo blushed slightly then regained her composure. 'I wanted to ask you something?' she asked quickly. 'What did you see?'

Sonny raised his eyebrows. 'What do you mean?'

'When you left: after practising with your lightsaber'.

Sonny rubbed is chin, and looked as though he was thinking very carefully. After a while he finally spoke. 'I'm not sure. I saw you; well at least I think it was you. You looked, older. You were fighting someone, with a lightsaber.'

'How old'?

'I'd say, 30'.

'Who was I fighting?'

'I don't know' Sonny hit back. 'His face looked dark, and it was hard to see. He was wearing dark robes and had a red lightsaber.

Flo thought for a moment and saw Lucey. Lucey was staring at her coldly, probably trying to figure out what exactly was going on. After a couple of minutes of just thinking, Flo decided to get up. 'Maybe I'll go speak to one of the Jedi'.

'Yes, you do that' Sonny added.

Lucey then waited to see if Sonny had anything to say, but got bored. 'So what was that about?'

Sonny looked up. 'Oh it was something that happened when I first saw her. I'm guessing it was one of the visions Aayla Secura and Master Shaak Ti have been telling us about'.

'Maybe it was your imagination'.

'Maybe' he replied.

* * *

'This is so boring. I've done nothing for 10 days and we've got another week to go.'

'Oh quiet down Benho' Aayla answered fiercely. 'You know how hard it is to find your way through the Unknown Regions.'

'It doesn't mean I can't be bored'.

'Go and talk to the kids then'.

'No. They're already sounding like Jedi and it's only been a two days, one for some of them. What are they gonna be like after a few years?'

'The perfect Jedi' Aayla said under her breath.

'What was that?'

'Nothing', Aayla quickly replied.

'Can't we stop off somewhere? Somewhere we can stretch our legs.'

'Where? There isn't anywhere. There are only two planets on the computer'.

'And?'

'Well, we're gonna be passing Rakata Prime. I guess we could stop there' Aayla stated.

'What's Rakata Prime?'

'A planet' Aayla replied. 'It was where a species called the Rakata used to live. And where Revan destroyed an old Sith Lord called Darth Malak.

'Smashing history. So who are the Rakata? I haven't heard of them'.

'They were an ancient race of people who used to rule the galaxy' Aayla stated. 'They were around about twenty-four thousand years ago, but I think they're extinct now'.

'Well can we get off the ship or not?'

'I guess it'd be alright' Aayla replied.

'Then we're going there then'.


	7. Chapter 7

7

'_Sonny?!'_

'_Yes mum?'_

'_How many times have we told you not to mess around with the food when we're cooking it!'_

'_Sorry mum' Sonny replied._

'_Oh for Jedi's sake, now we're going to have to go out and get something else! You've completely ruined dinner' his mum stated._

'_We need to go and get something from the shops anyway' someone else stated. It was Luke Barratt's dad. 'We forgot pudding'._

'_We'll all go okay' Sonny's mother stated. 'I'm not leaving them on their own'._

'_I'll go and get the speeder going' another voice stated. This time it was Sonny's father._

_Driving down the familiar streets of their home town Tedapo, Sonny stared absent-mind idly out of the window._

'_Don't worry. Your mum shouldn't ground you for that long' a familiar voice said. Sonny turned and saw Luke, who much younger, only around ten years of age._

'_Thanks, but I'd rather not be grounded' Sonny hit back._

_Luke smiled innocently and then looked away. All six of them were in Sonny's father's speeder. They were all cramped up inside but they did fit, just._

_After a couple of minutes they had arrived at the shops and after a couple more they were done. Once they had all gotten back into the speeder, Sonny's mother spoke._

'_Sonny, you _did _pick up that bag I told you to right?'_

'_Umm, dammit'._

'_For goodness sake' she replied. 'Go back in there and get the bag'._

_Just before Sonny got out Luke grabbed his arm. 'Race you?'_

'_Fine'_

_Sonny won, because he always won, and they were about to get back to the speeder when a loud explosion occurred just outside of the building. Luke and Sonny both ran back as fast as they could..._

Sonny awoke startled, sweating, and breathing heavily: as always. Sonny always had this same dream over and over of the last day he saw his parents. It was horrible being inside of the dream as he knew what was coming but he was always unable to control his body, or what he was saying. He had relived the dream hundreds of times over and so had Luke.

Sonny sat up and looked to the bunk next to his. Luke was still asleep, breathing steadily. Sonny always seemed to have the dream more than Luke and came to the conclusion that he dreamt it more because it was his fault they had been killed.

Deciding that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, Sonny started to put on a robe he had been given by Aayla Secura. It was plain and dark brown but was surprisingly comfortable. Just when he was about to leave, somebody stirred in their bed.

'Where do you think you're going?' It was Lucey. She still had her eyes closed but was if she had had her eyes open, she would have been looking directly at Sonny.

'I couldn't sleep' Sonny replied.

Lucey opened her eyes and stared at Sonny. 'It's more than that. You don't _want_ to go to sleep, do you?'

Sonny didn't speak and only sighed slightly. Lucey heard the sigh and spoke again. 'Let me guess: you don't want to talk about it'.

Sonny nodded and walked for the door again. 'Get some sleep' he said spinning around again. 'You look like you need it'.

Sonny wondered the ships corridors for most of the night and finally decided to stop. He was outside another one of the rooms used for the kids to sleep in. _Why can't these dreams just stop? I know I was to blame, why do I need to have dreams tell me over and over again that it was my fault?_

Suddenly he was smacked out of his thoughts by a loud creaking sound. Worried about what was going on Sonny ran as fast as he could to the cockpit.

Sitting in the cockpit were Benho and Aayla. Both didn't seem concerned even the slightest but Benho did jump when he saw Sonny.

'Wow, what are you doing here?'

Sonny couldn't quite put word together to form a sentence but eventually said 'I... umm... heard a loud noise'.

'Don't worry Sonny' Aayla said swivelling around to face Sonny in her chair. 'We just dropped out of hyperspace, nothing more. That's what you heard'.

'Oh' Sonny said blushing, a little embarrassed.

'We're making a stop so we can get out of the ship' Aayla stated. 'Rakata Prime. No one's been here for a long time so the planet might be a little different than it used to be'.

'That's comforting'. Benho sighed. 'What _is _it supposed to be like?'

'Well, a paradise. Pale blue seas, tropical weather'

'Well then this might disappoint you' Benho said gesturing towards the planet. It was completely different from how the Jedi Archives had shown. The planet Aayla knew was gone. From the view Aayla could see no blue from where oceans should be, just one big yellow ball.

_That's not good_. 'Is the air breathable'? Aayla questioned.

'Umm...' Benho started, pressing a few knobs and switches. 'Yes. We should be able to at least stretch our legs and get a sun tan or the Twi'lek equivalent'.

'Whatever, just land'.

'Aye-aye captain'

Aayla rolled her eyes but then sensed something distinctly wrong. 'Something's not right'.

'It's your imagination kid'

'_Kid?_'

'_Sorry_' Benho replied sarcastically. He was about to speak again when the ship was suddenly hit by something, throwing both Aayla and Sonny to the floor and Benho up in the air. 'What the-'?

'Do you mind me asking what that was?' Aayla asked a little annoyed.

There was another loud bang.

'That's laser fire' Benho whispered, almost to himself. 'There's a ship on our tail, it's already knocked out our shields, one more hit and we're done for'.

'How bad is your ship?' Aayla commented.

'No time for sarcastic comments Aayla. Get the kids, I'm gonna have to land on the planet and when I do we're gonna have to get off the ship quickly'.

Aayla nodded and shot out of the room, grabbing Sonny as she went.

Aayla told Sonny to get the kids from his room up and ready by the exit ramp while Aayla herself went off to the others.

Shaak Ti was already running wildly from room to room, getting the children up.

'Master!' Aayla called out. Shaak Ti spun around and ran to Aayla. 'We're under attack and we're going to have to land. We're getting all the kids ready by the exit ramp so we can get out of here as quickly as possible'.

Shaak Ti just nodded and shot off again.

* * *

'What's going on?' Luke asked.

'We're apparently getting shot at by another ship' Sonny replied.

'How nice of the galaxy' Lucey commented. 'Our first time off of our planet and we get shot at. I know Master Shaak Ti said the life of a Jedi is difficult but this is ridiculous.'

'I agree with you there' Luke conceded.

'Just shut up and get your belongings' Sonny retorted, a little annoyed. 'Come on everyone!' Sonny called out to the room 'Let's get to the exit ramp'

Everyone ran to the ramp and where greeted by the other children and Aayla and Shaak Ti.

'Well done Sonny' Aayla spoke, patting Sonny lightly on the shoulder.

'Ok everyone' Shaak Ti beamed, speaking to everyone. 'We're going to have to get out of here as quickly as possible. Everyone, follow my lead. We need to find shelter. Has everyone got it?' Shaak Ti was responded by a series of nods and 'yes master's'.

* * *

After a couple of minutes the ship rocketed towards the planet's surface. Benho couldn't slow the ships decent and so had to stop the ship by using the surface. The only trouble was it was all sand-dunes and there were no flat surfaces.

'Ok everyone, hold on' Benho called out over the ships comm. The surface raced up to meet the ship slamming the ship with tremendous force. Due to the speed it kept on moving and bounced back into the air again.

The ship did this twice before finally sliding along the surface. The only trouble was it didn't stop and slid straight into an enormous wall of sand.

_Well, so much for stretching my legs _Benho thought. The last thought he ever made as the wall of sand crashed through the cockpit window.

* * *

The ramp opened. 'GO!' Shaak Ti shouted. She ran as fast as she could away from the ship. All Shaak Ti could see was sand and ancient cliff faces. The ship had crashed into a huge wall of sand which looked much like a wave of water twenty meters high. Shaak Ti decided to go straight to the cliffs to see if there were any cliffs.

She was just about to start to run when the enemy's ship shot over them and fired on their ship. It exploded instantly but everyone was out: everyone except Benho.

Shaak Ti looked up and expected to see the ship diving towards her, shooting at the children but, on its last pass had gone to close to the cliff of sand and hit it, making it spiral out of control. Taking that as her cue to leave, Shaak Ti shouted to the children 'Move!' before departing to the cliff face herself.

* * *

'Benho, no!' Aayla shouted out as the ship exploded in front of her. _This is no time to grieve. I've got to get the kids away. _Filled with a fresh wave off determination, Aayla ran after the children and Shaak Ti as fast as she could.

They continued to run for longer than what Aayla thought it would take to reach the cliffs. She quickly looked back at the ship, hoping to see Benho but instead she saw something else, something dreadful.

Aayla shouted out 'SHAAK TI, GET THEM OUT OF HERE!' as she reached for her lightsaber.

Shaak Ti kept running and running. The sand seemed to keep on going forever like an un-ending corridor. Suddenly, Shaak Ti heard Aayla shouting. She couldn't tell what she was saying so Shaak Ti turned around to ask her what she wanted. However, when she turned around her heart stopped and her jaw shot downwards.

Aayla had shed her outer robes, which had left Aayla in her inner robes which were dark brown, and she had her lightsaber out. This was not the cause of Shaak Ti's shock, it was what was on the other end of her saber. A red lightsaber.

Holding it was a creature. Shaak Ti couldn't tell what species the creature was because the 'Dark Jedi' was wearing a completely black outer robe and its face was covered in some sought of black mask.

Shaak Ti was about to run and help her friend but heard something.

_Get the kids out of here! _It was Aayla. She was speaking to Shaak through the force.

Shaak Ti turned and told the kids to keep running. They finally made it to a system of caves and the children shot inside one.

Shaak Ti stood guard at the mouth of the cave, _come on Aayla._

* * *

'What are you doing here?' Aayla questioned, looking at the eyes of her attacker. The creature didn't reply and instead swung its lightsaber sideward's, intending to cut off Aayla's head.

Aayla quickly blocked the attack, then another at her side, and another. Aayla couldn't get a counter attack in and so continuingly got pushed back.

She finally managed to attack but her attempt was futile. While trying desperately to defend herself, Aayla realised that she was now right next to a massive air hole in the ground.

Waiting for the creature's attack she focused and let the force swell through her. It attacked and Aayla quickly dodged sideways and pushed, with all of her might, through the force.

The creature, unable to block her attack, flew straight into the hole and into oblivion.

Aayla breathed a sigh of relief and, de-activating her lightsaber, went off to find Shaak Ti.

* * *

Once she had finally found Shaak Ti, she and the children were hidden inside a cave, which looked as though it had been carved from winds for centuries but if Aayla's information was true, it may possibly have been carved by the sea.

Shaak Ti sighed when she saw Aayla and got up and embraced her friend. 'Thank the force'. Shaak Ti released Aayla before continuing, 'what the hell was that thing?'

'I'm not sure' Aayla answered with a shake of her head, 'but whatever it was it was well trained in the Jedi Arts'.

'Do you think it was another Sith?'

'I don't know' Aayla replied. She looked around at all the children before sitting down on a medium sized rock. 'Now what?' Aayla enquired. 'We're stuck here and have not communications devise'.

Shaak Ti shushed her, motioning towards the children and saying that they might get worried. Aayla nodded.

'We just have to wait' Shaak Ti conceded. 'We have some supplies as some of the children were clever enough to get some before leaving the ship'.

Aayla smiled, _they definitely learn fast. _That thought made her remember something. _Oh no, Benho. _Aayla lowered her head. Even if he had been annoying he had been a friend to her.

Shaak Ti noticed Aayla's distress and moved over to her, gently rocking her. _Still so young, I wonder how she'll do with a Padawan?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry to all that read for the long wait. This story is a little harder to write than my other stories because the entire thing is my idea and I have very little to work from that's not actually my own stuff. Like I have a document on Microsoft Excel with all of the invented main characters that are going to be in this and the future stories and there are around eighty. I mean wtf? Anyway, I'm trying to update every month. I've nearly finished writing the first episode and will begin writing the next chapter in my saga soon. Anyway, now I've finished ranting get on with your reading. _

8

For the next few days, nothing happened at all. They had seen no other life, no ships coming to get them and to their relief, no more people trying to kill them.

Shaak Ti had often stood guard at the entrance to the cave, on lookout for anything, but had seen nothing.

For one girl in the group however, this whole charade was becoming increasingly annoying.

'This is stupid' Lucey exclaimed, slamming her fists onto the ground, 'I could be at home, eating, sleeping, but _no _I'm stuck in a cave with I'm going to die.'

Sonny shook his head. Everyone in the group was becoming pretty sick of her attitude but personally he himself was amused and intrigued by the young girl, who spoke her mind no matter what.

'I bet you wouldn't have the good company' Sonny retorted.

Lucey looked at him, eyes blazing but after a while, he noticed that she seemed to calm slightly and to everyone in the cave's relief, finally shut up.

Since they had 'landed' here three days ago Aayla and Shaak Ti had continued to teach the children about meditation. They had decided to do this because they didn't want to waste food when they practised with lightsabers.

It was currently night time and all but Aayla, Shaak, Sonny, Lucey and Flo were asleep. Just as the five thought it would be another quiet night, a dark figure appeared at the door.

Aayla jumped into action immediately, bringing her lightsaber to bay. 'Stay away, keep away from them!' Aayla shouted at the top of her lungs.

The creature replied with a low, snarling voice, 'You will all die'. He lifted his hand and Aayla was caught in his invisible grip, by her throat. She couldn't form any words and dropped her lightsaber, making it de-activate.

He through her across the cave into a wall of rocks, and quickly moved forward and ignited his crimson saber, intending on killing the twi'lek Jedi Knight.

Shaak Ti was faster however and prevented him from making the final blow with her own blue lightsaber.

The creature snarled again and elbowed Shaak Ti in the jaw, quickly following with a series of strong and fast attacks. Shaak Ti was being overwhelmed by the creature and got constantly pushed back until she was right next to a wall.

The children watched on in shock and horror at what they saw, each knowing that there was nothing that could be done to help the Jedi Master.

Shaak Ti managed to dodge a few more blows before having her lightsaber knocked out of her grasp.

The creature hesitated, obviously enjoying the fact that he had won against a member of the Jedi Council. 'I will enjoy killing these children'.

Just as he was about to bring the blade down to finish her, a blue light flew across from his left side to his right.

He stopped moving before falling to the floor. Standing just behing where the Sith had been standing was a young boy, Sonny Cripps. He was holding Aayla's lightsaber and looked to be shivering in shock at what he had just done.

The boy dropped the saber, with the blade still ignited, and stood deadly still. Shaak Ti quickly got up and put a hand on the boys shoulder.

'Are you okay?' Shaak Ti asked, looking into the boys eyes. The boy just nodded. Shaak Ti remembered the first time she had been forced to kill someone and hadn't liked it. She used the force to bring Aayla's lightsaber to her hand and gave it to Sonny. 'Let's see if Aayla's okay'.

The two ran over to her, followed by the other children, to find her regaining consciousness. She looked up and asked worriedly 'Is everything alright?'

Shaak Ti nodded and smiled re-assuringly. 'Sonny killed him'.

Aayla looked to Sonny and back to Shaak Ti, constantly trying to find words.

'How?' Shaak Ti asked for her. When Aayla nodded she continued, 'Well, I had a brief fight with him once you were knocked out, and was just about to be killed when Sonny here used the force to call your lightsaber to his hand and killed the creature while he was distracted.

Aayla's eyes widened in suprise. He'd only been training for a week at most and could already pull a lightsaber to his hand? What would he be able to do in a few years?

Sonny held out his hand and gave Aayla back her lightsaber and she smiled back.

'Can you stand?' Shaak Ti enquired.

'I'm a little dizzy but I should be alright' Aayla concluded, getting to her feet with the help of Shaak Ti.

'That's one hell of a bump' Shaak Ti commented, looking at the large purple bruise beginning to form on the back of her head.

'Yeah', Aayla responded, feeling the back of her head with her hand. She winced when she touched her bruise. 'Well, I would have been in several pieces if it hadn't been for Sonny'.

* * *

'Master Yoda, we've just arrived in the Lehon system" the captain of the ship announced.

Yoda nodded. He watched out from the bridge of the ship as the once blue planet of Lehon came into view. One of Yoda's kind had come here nearly four thousand years ago at the end of the Jedi Civil War.

He watched as the planet came closer into view and closed his eyes, seeing if he could locate them. After feeling through the force for a while, he located them. He opened his eyes.

"Found them, I have".

* * *

Aayla opened her eyes, coming out of her dreamless sleep. She had been awoken by a feeling through the force, a feeling of someone familiar: Master Yoda. She sighed; _finally, we can get off this planet and back home. _

The two Jedi and thirty-two children had been stuck on this planet for over a week now and Aayla had been very surprised at how little the children had complained over being stuck here. They were definitely going to be good Jedi; well all of them except Lucey.

She hadn't shut up since they'd arrived here. Sonny had done his best to just try and talk to her and keep her quiet but that only lasted so long.

Shaak Ti stirred next to her, she must have sensed his unique presence too.

"He'll be here soon, we better get the children ready" Shaak Ti made clear. They did and within ten minutes, they had packed their things, which didn't consist of much now, and waited. Shaak Ti had slipped into meditation, letting Master Yoda know where they were and how they were doing. Whatever she did must have worked because within moments, the sound of a ship coming in to land came from just outside the cave.

Everyone came out of the cave, led by the two Jedi and all of them squeezed their eyes shut slightly to see the ship. Being in the cave for a long time and then going into intense sunlight obviously wasn't a good idea.

The loading ramp moved down and medics, Jedi and finally Master Yoda came out to greet them. The medics helped the children who had been injured or had some type of illness into the ship.

"Good to see you both alive, it is" Yoda spoke with a smile on his very old and wise face. "And, see you've brought some people with you, I have."

Shaak Ti addressed him. "Yes master. It is good to see you again also. I will fill in the details of our mission to you and the Council soon. Another problem has arisen." Master Yoda nodded in understanding and gestured for the two, and remaining children with them to follow him into the ship.

* * *

"Now you all must remember something, while you meditate, you need to always be completely at peace" Aayla explained to a number of the Forbidden Children. They all sat in meditative poses on the floor. All together there were six children in the room, Xenia Nwalote: the exotic looking child with purple hair, Flo Jenlo, Uno Fui and the two friends, Luke Barratt and Sonny Cripps.

Sonny seemed to always want to be taught, at least when Aayla was the one doing the teaching, and it made her think.

"I think that's enough for today". All of the children left except for Sonny, who stood and waited for her to acknowledge his presence. Aayla looked to him and smiled. "What can I do for you Sonny?"

"I was wandering what was going to happen to us once we reach Coruscant" Sonny clarified.

Aayla sighed. "To be honest I' m not sure. We're not supposed to tell any of you this but I trust you. Jedi are supposed to become Jedi at a very young age, usually around 3 years of age actually". Sonny's mouth came open in shock. "It is almost unknown for the Order to take on older padawans, but I'm hoping that the Jedi Council makes exceptions for you". Sonny nodded to show he understood. Aayla left after, leaving Sonny alone.

Sonny thought about what she had said for a while. Would they all, after finally leaving their home world, fighting against that thing on Lenom, Leton, Lehon or whatever it was and surviving there for days, have to go back home again. Had it all, this dream, been thing for nothing.

Sonny was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of a clicking sound coming from the door. He looked up and saw Master Yoda, the short, green Jedi Grande Master, looking back at him. Yoda turned away quickly and started to walk away. Sonny easily caught up with him and Yoda could sense his thoughts.

"Scared, are you?" Yoda asked, still not stopping walking or looking up to Sonny.

"Yes Master Yoda" Sonny agreed.

"Afraid of yours and the others fates, you are". Sonny sighed which made Yoda stop walking and look up at the young boy. "Learn to control these feelings, you must. Want this, your master would". Sonny's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the near 900 year old Jedi.

"I-I-I..." Sonny muttered, unable to form any words. Sonny took a deep breath and finally said what he meant. "I have a master, a teacher? I'm not going back to my old home?"

Yoda shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Your master, Knight Secura will be." Yoda then retreated.

_Aayla's my master! I don't have to go back! I can only hope everyone else is as lucky._


	9. Eplilogue

**Epilogue**

_A short chapter but it is, after all, an epilogue. It may take some time to get the second episode online because I'm going to need time to plan what's going to happen. Oh, and this story took place in 26BBY or six years after the events of The Phantom Menace._

* * *

Aayla Secura walked along with a huge smile on her face. Today, the Forbidden Children would be finally taken into training and many of the children would be meeting their new Jedi Masters.

The twi'lek was glad that all of the Jedi were allowed to stay. After all it would have been difficult to sought out arrangements for those who would not allowed to be trained.

Finally, she made it to a large room, deep within the Jedi Temple. Inside were all of the Potentials who were too old to go into youngling classes, on one side of the room while on the other were their Masters. They were now all dressed in Jedi robes but there was one thing missing from each child: the Padawan's braid.

As each child had hair, they would need to have a braid as a symbol of being a padawan and, what the case was usually was that the persons Master would give them some of their own hair in order to make it. Sometimes this would be a problem because the persons Master might not have hair: as was the case with Aayla and Sonny, so instead the Master gave something else as a symbol and would allow the Padawan to grow the braid on his or her own in time.

Aayla took her seat and noted that there were a number of distinguished Jedi Masters taking the children under their wing. One of these was Depa Billaba, a Chalactan who currently served on the High Council and a former apprentice of Master Windu.

Another is a very wise Jedi Knight called Goris Zanto. Goris was one of the youngest Jedi Knights ever and at 29, she still is quite young. Zanto was a Zabrak who grew up on Iridonia but was found by Master Yoda. She trained under Master Yaddle before her death. Zanto has black hair with pale white skin and red eyes.

Everyone waits patiently for Master Yoda to arrive. He enters soon after Aayla and takes his seat on the Master's left and the Potentials right so that he can watch the proceedings. There are a few moments of silence before the Grande Jedi Master first speaks.

"Today here, we come, to welcome you all..." Yoda gestures to the Potentials "...fully into the Jedi Order. A Master, you will all have, and find out today who that is, you will. Call out the name of the Master, who come forward they will, to greet their Padawan". He stops momentarily before saying the first name. "Master Eerin".

Before long the Mon Calamari Jedi Master walked out into the centre of the room. The Jedi Healer was well known throughout the Temple for her healing abilities and was also close friends with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She walked forward, towards the Potentials and stopped in front of a boy with black hair and green eyes called Ofon Glas. She smiled down at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hello Padawan Glas, I am to be your Master". The boy of 15 smiled up at her before they both left together.

This all continued, with each Master collecting a pupil until there were only Sonny, who already had Aayla as his Master, Luke, Lucey and Uno. Aayla wondered why the most promising potentials were being left until last.

"Master Billaba" Yoda called out. The Chalactan stepped forward slowly, with a grace that mastered any dancer. She walked past Uno, Sonny and Lucey and stopped in front of Luke.

"Padawan Barratt" she said with a slight bow of her head. Luke returned it. Aayla thought for a moment. Depa had never had any intention of taking a padawan, if she remembered rightly, but she did remember Master Windu taking an interest in the boy. Then it hit her. Depa had been Master Windu's padawan and so, because he couldn't take Luke as his padawan, asked Depa if she could instead. Aayla had remembered seeing Windu eyeing the boy before. The two left and Yoda continued again.

"Master Zanto"

Goris stepped forward with a grace so rarely seen among her people. Goris was surprised Goris was her at all but Aayla was also surprised that she herself was here as well, considering how young she was and especially surprised at being allowed to take on a padawan to train who was not only strong in the Force, but also much older than most. But Aayla was even more surprised at who the Zabrak would be teaching.

Goris stepped up to Lucey. The shock was evident in Lucey's face at actually being taken as a Padawan because the potentials hadn't actually been told whether or not they would be taken as Padawan's.

Not only was Lucey shocked, but so were the remaining Master's. Lucey's reputation of being arrogant and frustrating had quickly through the Jedi Temple and for a relatively young Jedi to take on one such as her would usually be unheard of. Aayla would have thought that an experienced Jedi Master, or even a member of the Jedi Council itself, would take the young girl under their wing.

Lucey left with her Master and, for the first time, Aayla saw a smile form on her face. The remaining three padawans eventually joined with their Master's soon after and all went to the Council chambers for a short ceremony. Once they were all released they were given some free time before their training would begin.

All of the new Padawans ended up together in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Each Padawan stared at the springs in wonder but each was smiling for a different reason: their acceptance into the Jedi Order.

Luke turned to Sonny, who was standing next to him. "I think we've finally found something worthwhile to do, don't you think?" Sonny nodded and smiled. He turned to Lucey and saw her smiling.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd be accepted". Lucey turned her head to him.

"Perhaps I should start listening to you" she joked. The group shared the laughter and as they started to talk about their future, they couldn't help but wonder what the Force had in store for them.

**THE END**

**The next episode is now underway: War and Deceit. Look to my profile to continue reading.**


	10. Update

**Update**

**After nearly two years I have come back to Another Destiny. While reading through the original, and reminding myself of some of the events that took place, I decided it needed some work. As a result while reading through each chapter I will re-edit it too. I will not be making any major changes to events, or at least I don't think I will be, I am simply re-editing to make the story flow better, sound better and make more sense. I hope I'll be keeping this up but with me you never know. **

**As of writing this update I have re-edited only the first chapter but I did it in a day so hopefully it shouldn't take too long to re-edit the entire thing.**

**Hope you all stay tuned. ;-)**


End file.
